


轉角的書店

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 現代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 此篇已出本，架空文，多配對
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊, 寧鹿, 志牙, 我李, 自蛇
Kudos: 2





	1. 序

鳴人的父母親在木葉當中開了一家書店，由於鳴人的父母親長年待在國外做生意的關係，所以書店是由鳴人和鳴人的姊姊雪子一起管理的，小小的書店總是充滿許多溫馨的氣氛，書店雖小可是卻應有盡有，只要是你想要找的書，都會幫你找到的，這是這家書店的宗旨，書店旁邊的咖啡店是專門用來讓在書店看書的人享用的，結合和書店一起，讓大家可以開心的過來看書享用咖啡，伊魯卡是這家書店的店長，鳴人是工讀生。

宇智波家在木葉當中是有名的大財團，卡卡西是在宇智波家門下工作，佐助知道轉角那裡有開了一家書店，那家書店在自己很小的時候就已經存在，那裡的工讀生是位可愛陽光的男孩，書店旁邊的咖啡店的店長也是漂亮的女子，聽說是自己的哥哥鼬所追求的對象，佐助曾經因為好奇而來到那家書店，之後就被鳴人給深深吸引，從那時候起佐助總是會很勤勞的出現在書店當中，偶爾會在咖啡店當中喝起一杯咖啡，不時的注意鳴人的一舉一動，這才了解到書店的店長伊魯卡和自己身邊的秘書卡卡西是相戀多年的情侶。


	2. 佐鳴

在木葉當中的街道上面有一家開在轉角的書店，那裡有一位溫和的店長和一位開朗的工讀生，書店雖小可是卻可以找到自己想要的書籍，同時書店當中還有附設咖啡廳可以供應人家在那裡一邊喝咖啡一邊看書，這天店裡來了一位很不一樣的人物，沒想到這位人物竟然被這位可愛的陽光工讀生給吸引，這是大家沒想到的事情。

佐助第一次踏入這家店當中，他之所以踏入這家店的原因是因為自己的哥哥鼬在這裡訂購一些書，鼬叫佐助來這家店來拿書本，只是沒想到佐助竟然會看上鳴人這位可愛的陽光工讀生，鳴人對於佐助的印象只是很冷，是一個面無表情的人，鳴人不太喜歡接觸他，直到他們兩人交往後鳴人才知道佐助是跟自己認知上不一樣的人，根本就是一個老是在發情的大色貓。

「你好，歡迎光臨。」伊魯卡看見佐助進來後說。

「你好，我要拿宇智波鼬訂的書。」佐助這樣告訴伊魯卡。

「好的，馬上來。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「小鳴，有人要來拿書，把上次宇智波先生訂購的書本拿出來。」伊魯卡往裡面大聲的說。

「來了，小海豚。」鳴人抱著一疊書走了出來。

佐助看見鳴人的樣子覺得鳴人是很蠢的傢伙，可是後來發現到鳴人金色的頭髮又覺得鳴人好像是陽光一般的存在，佐助見到鳴人覺得很驚訝，整個人就像是陽光一般，佐助有一瞬間以為自己真的見到天使，鳴人把書本拿給佐助，然後用超級大的微笑面對佐助，佐助見到鳴人的笑容實在不知道要說什麼才好，那瞬間自己有楞住的感覺，佐助沒想到鳴人笑起來是那樣的好看，伊魯卡看見這樣的狀況只是微笑，鳴人的笑容總是會迷住所有人。

「你好，這是你的書。」鳴人把書給佐助。

「謝謝，我哥應該把錢付清了吧？」佐助有些不確定的問。

「已經付清了，無需擔心。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「好，那我先走了。」佐助把書本拿回家。

佐助專用的司機來接佐助，佐助上車後多少有些難以忘懷，他覺得鳴人根本就像是天使一般的存在，佐助希望自己可以追求鳴人，鳴人是那麼的可愛，第一次見到後佐助就不想要放開鳴人，只是佐助不知道要怎樣去追求鳴人，對於自己喜歡的東西佐助是那種一定會得到手的人，那樣漂亮的天使佐助一定會把他拐到自己的身邊，佐助可是想要好好的和那位天使一起共渡一生的時間，只要有那位天使在身邊，自己一定可以感到很快樂的，佐助有這樣的想法。

「小海豚，剛剛那個人是不是卡卡西總是提到的二少爺？」鳴人多少有些好奇的問伊魯卡。

「是呀！是卡卡西提起的二少爺，跟小鼬很像呢！」伊魯卡笑笑的說。

「是嗎？和鼬哥哥很像呀！」鳴人的內心當中覺得佐助是冰山。

鳴人甩甩頭不去想太多的事情，乖乖的把自己應該要做的事情做好就可以，現在的自己不能去亂想太多，鳴人知道自己雖然對佐助有好感，可是並不代表自己一定要跟佐助在一起，很多事情現在自己也不懂，果然還是不能想太多，伊魯卡看見鳴人的情況只是微笑，感情的事情只有鳴人自己才可以解決，伊魯卡知道佐助看見鳴人後一定會想法子追求鳴人的，就讓這小兩口自己去處理自己的事情。

「你好，歡迎光臨。」隔天鳴人又見到佐助的到來。

「你好，我想要找這幾本書。」佐助把清單交到鳴人的手上。

「好。」鳴人仔細看過清單後馬上打電話給自己的好友。

「謝謝你。」佐助看見鳴人掛上電話後說。

鳴人對此只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，只是邀請佐助去咖啡廳那裡坐坐，這段時間書店的客人並不多，剛剛鳴人打電話給鹿丸後就暫時不需要擔心，鳴人知道鹿丸可是有辦法搞定那些書本的，佐助看見這樣的情形就和鳴人一起到咖啡廳喝咖啡，雪子看見他們兩人進入咖啡廳的樣子只是微笑，然後準備好飲品給他們兩人喝，鳴人不喝咖啡的關係所以雪子準備果汁給鳴人，佐助的話雪子就準備黑咖啡給佐助，然後進入櫃檯裡面弄東西。

「小鳴，你的果汁和佐助的黑咖啡已經準備好了。」雪子微笑的看著他們。

「好的，姊姊。」鳴人馬上從櫃檯上拿他們的飲品過去位子上。

佐助和鳴人這樣相處下來發現對方人真的很好，雖然每次的談話都是鳴人一個人在說話，佐助偶爾回應幾句，佐助很喜歡聽鳴人講很多大大小小的事情，兩個人在一起感覺上是互補的個性，佐助的冷靜和鳴人的熱情衝動，就像是配合好的樣子，他們可以擁有一個不甜不苦的戀愛，佐助一步、一步的踏入鳴人的內心當中，鳴人一步、一步的落下佐助所設下的陷阱當中，他們兩人最後一定會愛上對方的。

「鳴人，要不要跟我一起出去走走？」佐助第一次開口約鳴人。

「好啊！」鳴人露出大大的微笑。

佐助很高興的牽起鳴人的手一起出門，伊魯卡和雪子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，佐助想要追鳴人的意圖很明顯，鳴人也察覺到佐助的心意，鳴人也誠心的接受佐助，當然不管做什麼佐助都會尊重鳴人的意見，佐助有點想要讓鳴人跟自己住在一起，只是這件事情佐助還沒有問鳴人的意見，況且鳴人還有一位姊姊，佐助可是要徵求雪子的同意才可以，不然的話這是很不好的事情，因為聽自己哥哥的說過雪子生氣起來很恐怖。

「好好吃喔！」鳴人開心的吃著冰淇淋。

「你喜歡就好。」佐助拍拍鳴人的頭。

這幾天相處下來佐助發現到鳴人不討厭自己，鳴人對自己似乎有喜歡的程度存在，佐助想要把握這樣的情形把鳴人拐到手，佐助在這幾天的相處早已經收服鳴人的內心有一半，鳴人已經開始有慢慢依賴佐助傾向，佐助看見這樣的情形知道自己的計謀已經得逞一半，只要鳴人開始依賴自己的話，佐助就可以闖入鳴人的內心當中，畢竟現在是鳴人闖入自己的內心當中而他不自知。

「鳴人，我喜歡你。」佐助對鳴人告白。

「我也喜歡你喔！佐助。」鳴人微笑的對佐助說。

「我說的喜歡是戀人般的喜歡，你知道嗎？」佐助希望聽見自己想要的答案。

「我知道呀！所以佐助才會對我這麼好嘛！」鳴人開心的對佐助說。

「那麼，你願意跟我在一起嗎？」佐助好奇的問鳴人。

「我願意。」鳴人放送一個大大的笑容給佐助。

佐助很高興鳴人就這樣和自己在一起，佐助可是花了很多的心思才讓鳴人來到自己的身邊，可是卻沒有想到鳴人在第一次見到他的時候就有點喜歡他，只是鳴人不知道要怎樣和佐助說會比較好，所以鳴人沒有說出自己的心意，不過現在兩人可以在一起這件事情讓其他人知道後都感到很高興，鳴人可是找到一個很好的歸屬，看見這樣的情形大家都替鳴人高興，佐助可是不可多得的好伴侶，可以好好的照顧鳴人，這樣大家都不需要太過擔心。

「早安，親愛的鳴人。」佐助親吻鳴人的額頭。

「早安，你昨天太過分了。」鳴人輕輕的打佐助的胸膛。

「對不起，一時忍不住嘛！」佐助知道自己昨天太過縱情。

「下次不可以這樣。」鳴人悶悶的說。

「好，我答應你。」佐助開始幫鳴人按摩。

「好舒服。」鳴人滿足的微笑。

佐助可是捨不得傷害自己的寶貝天使，這位可愛的天使讓佐助呵護不已，只要是不要太過分的要求佐助都可以達到，鳴人卻很少要求佐助，對於鳴人來說有些東西還是自己想辦法得到會比較好，不需要老是要求佐助，當然佐助都知道鳴人的心思，所以總是會縱容鳴人，鳴人也不會傻傻的去挑戰佐助的神經，畢竟鳴人知道佐助要是生氣起來也是很恐怖的，能夠和佐助在一起真的很幸福，他們不會因為兩人同居在一起就常常吵架或是怎樣的，但偶爾還是會鬥嘴就是，這是他們增加情趣的方式。

「佐助，我肚子好餓，我想要吃拉麵。」鳴人要求自己的老公。

「不可以，早餐不可以吃那麼沒營養的食物。」佐助這樣告訴鳴人。

「那你做早餐給我吃。」鳴人很乾脆的直接要求。

「好，沒問題。」佐助當然會煮一頓好吃的早餐給鳴人的。

鳴人很高興可以吃到佐助用的早餐，對於鳴人來說佐助用的早餐真的很好吃，當然自己的手藝也是不錯，可是鳴人很少下廚就是，除非在特別的日子當中鳴人才會刻意下廚煮飯就是，只要看見佐助開心的樣子鳴人就會覺得很值得，其實對於鳴人而言佐助是很重要的人，鳴人總是很珍惜和佐助在一起的時間，兩人是那樣的珍惜對方，他們可是很清楚如果不好好珍惜對方的話，對方一定會離開自己的，所以不管發生什麼事情他們都會好好的珍惜。

「好好吃喔！佐助弄的東西真好吃。」鳴人開心的說。

「你喜歡就好。」佐助可是很開心鳴人喜歡吃自己弄的東西。

他們兩人生活在一起總是有那麼多的快樂，佐助喜歡看見鳴人開心的樣子，還好自己的父母當初接受自己和鳴人在一起，不然的話佐助還真的不知道要怎樣才好，大概是因為鳴人可愛的笑容收服自己的父母親，美琴一看見鳴人就把鳴人抱在懷裡，可見鳴人多麼受到自己的父母親歡迎，鳴人天使般的笑容可是收服很多的人，鳴人總是有種魅力可以讓人家喜歡上他，這也是為什麼佐助會喜歡上鳴人的原因，打從第一眼佐助見到鳴人起就喜歡上鳴人，那抹可愛的陽光會照亮他的生活。

「佐助，跟你在一起我真的很快樂。」鳴人說出這句話來。

「我也是，跟你在一起我也很快樂，親愛的鳴人。」佐助微笑的說。

「所以呀！我希望可以永遠的待在佐助的身邊。」鳴人希望他們可以擁有一個完整的家庭。

「會的，你會永遠的待在我的身邊。」佐助這樣告訴鳴人。

傳宗接代的事情鳴人不需要擔心，未來他們一定會去孤兒院當中領養一個孩子，佐助知道鳴人很喜歡小孩子，所以一定會達成鳴人的心願，畢竟自己多少也渴望擁有一個可愛的孩子，就算不是親生的孩子他們也會把那個孩子照顧的很好，最主要的原因就是他們想要當父母，想要擁有一個完整的家庭，雙方的父母親都很贊同他們的想法，支持他們的作法。

佐助和鳴人要做的事情並不會被自己的父母所干預，反而他們的父母親總是會支持他們兩個的作法，似乎是知道他們兩個想要做什麼樣子的事情，佐助和鳴人都很高興自己的父母親從不會干涉他們的決定，讓他們可以隨心所欲的把所有的事情給做好，自然他們開心他們的父母親也會開心，怎麼說都是自己的孩子，他們並不會刻意為難自己的孩子，對於他們來說孩子們快樂才是最重要的事情。


	3. 卡伊

卡卡西是宇智波家的秘書，伊魯卡是書店的店長，兩人看似沒有交集的，實際上兩人在學生時代就已經認識，卡卡西剛好是伊魯卡的直屬學長，後來因為卡卡西追求伊魯卡的關係，兩人開始交往到現在，並且已經同居在一起很久。

「伊魯卡哥哥，您怎麼了嗎？」雪子把飲料端出來的時候看見伊魯卡正在發呆。

「沒什麼，只是剛好在想事情而已。」伊魯卡拿起飲料來喝。

「沒事就好，我還擔心伊魯卡哥哥您是被卡卡西哥哥給欺負呢！」雪子微笑的說，一隻手沒閒下來正在擦拭櫃檯。

「卡卡西最近被派出去，好一陣子不會回來。」伊魯卡放下杯子，臉上的表情多少有些落寞。

雪子看見伊魯卡的表情沒有多說什麼，卡卡西最近的確是出國辦事情，已經超過一個星期，平常以卡卡西的個性是不會出國那麼久的，看樣子是很重要的事情才會出去那麼久，雪子也不好開口安慰伊魯卡。

「您好，歡迎光臨。」“叮鈴~”風鈴的聲音響起，表示有人進入書店當中，雪子聽見聲音反射性說出這句話。

「嗯？姊姊和小海豚都在呀！我以為不在的說。」鳴人推開門進入店裡面看見他們兩人。

「是小鳴呀！我以為是客人呢！」雪子看見是自己的弟弟只是微笑，繼續手邊的工作。

伊魯卡看見是自己最疼愛的孩子只是微笑，然後收起落寞的表情繼續工作，今天接到的訂單挺多的，是該好好分類那些訂單才可以，鳴人也開始把所有應該要做的工作做好，畢竟每天來買書的人真的不少。

他們的書店剛好鄰近學校，因此總是會到特定的時間就會有老師、學生過來買書，每天的工作可都是很忙的，伊魯卡很喜歡這樣熱鬧的感覺，這就是為什麼當初自己願意推薦自己成為這家書店的店長的原因。

「卡卡西哥哥不是今天會回來嗎？」鳴人開始把書本一一歸類，那是前幾天進貨的書本，最近很暢銷，老是賣到缺貨。

「是呀！昨天打長途電話回來告訴我，聽說總裁和夫人也要回來了。」伊魯卡也沒閒著，一起幫鳴人把書本歸位。

「爸媽沒有特意說，卡卡西哥哥可能比較清楚吧！老爸都會聯絡他。」鳴人把最後一本書放進書櫃當中。

「畢竟卡卡西是總裁培養出來的學生。」伊魯卡知道其實卡卡西和鳴人的父親水門並不是只有師徒的關係，鳴人的母親和卡卡西的父親是遠房表親。

伊魯卡記得昨天晚上卡卡西打電話回家說今天晚上就會回到家，他們兩人自從同居之後就很少分開過，伊魯卡的父母很早就過世，卡卡西的父親很滿意伊魯卡這位媳婦，因此當卡卡西說要搬去和伊魯卡住的時候，卡卡西的父親馬上點頭答應，並且告訴伊魯卡不需要對卡卡西太好，可以幫忙管管卡卡西。

卡卡西的能力很受到大家的讚賞，也是這個原因讓卡卡西輕易的考取到宇智波家的秘書職位，常常需要跟著佐助東奔西跑的，只要不出國或是到外地洽商的話，卡卡西都會準時的回家過夜，佐助很清楚卡卡西有位溫和的情人。

「呦！我回來啦！」卡卡西踏入家門的第一句話就是這句話，第一個動作就是擁抱自己最愛的人。

「歡迎回來。」伊魯卡微笑的對卡卡西說，接受卡卡西的擁抱，享受卡卡西給予自己的體溫。

「佐助那傢伙有了小鳴，就老是壓榨我。」卡卡西抱怨，同時也捨不得離開伊魯卡。

「呵呵！畢竟他們正在熱戀，誰都不想要離開誰。」伊魯卡像是安慰一般的拍拍卡卡西的背部。

「害我想要拆散他們了。」卡卡西對於這件事真的不是很高興，悶不吭聲的坐在沙發上。

「擋人戀愛會被馬踢的。」伊魯卡笑笑的說出這句話後就進入廚房把晚餐給端出來。

卡卡西怎麼會不知道伊魯卡說的話，只是卡卡西多少會不滿，畢竟總是要犧牲自己和伊魯卡在一起的時間，伊魯卡看見卡卡西哀怨的表情沒有多說什麼，只是把晚餐端到桌子上排好，對於伊魯卡來說，今天可以和卡卡西一起吃晚餐是很幸福的事情。

畢竟卡卡西的工作很忙，每天可以和卡卡西吃一頓飯已經是很不錯的了，卡卡西不管怎樣早餐和晚餐一定會跟伊魯卡一起吃，這是他們兩人的默契，卡卡西是絕對不會放過能和伊魯卡培養感情的機會。

「快來吃晚餐吧！」伊魯卡微笑的看著卡卡西，然後幫卡卡西把飯放入碗中。

「好。」卡卡西走到餐桌旁邊拉出椅子坐下。

卡卡西看見今天桌上的菜色都是自己喜歡的感到很開心，伊魯卡總是會細心的打理每天晚上的晚餐，有時候自己中午也可以吃到伊魯卡做的愛妻便當，伊魯卡的細心讓卡卡西覺得自己娶到一位好妻子。

「看著我也不會飽，快點吃飯吧！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西發呆的樣子說，然後替卡卡西把菜挾到碗裡。

「伊魯卡，你果然是個好妻子。」卡卡西開心的說，然後開始吃飯。

「我哪是呀！」伊魯卡聽見這句話有些害羞的低下頭。

「當然是囉！對我而言伊魯卡是很好的妻子。」卡卡西開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話馬上臉紅，對於卡卡西會這樣說，伊魯卡並不陌生，從交往到現在卡卡西總是會說出甜言蜜語，往往伊魯卡根本招架不能，卡卡西又偏偏喜歡看伊魯卡臉紅的樣子，那個樣子讓卡卡西覺得伊魯卡真的很可愛。

卡卡西看見伊魯卡低頭不語吃飯的樣子感到好笑，那正是伊魯卡害羞的樣子，卡卡西看見這樣的情形也乖乖的吃飯，不然晚點伊魯卡是不會理會自己的，怎麼說伊魯卡都是卡卡西的寶貝，這個很重要的寶貝讓卡卡西呵護在心頭。

「伊魯卡，我好想你喔！」卡卡西擁抱伊魯卡，從背後環繞抱著伊魯卡，讓伊魯卡不知道要說什麼。

「我也很想你，不過可以讓我好好的收拾嗎？」伊魯卡安撫自己的情人就像是安撫自己的孩子一般，然後繼續做自己的收拾工作。

「伊魯卡小親親好討厭喔！每次都這樣。」卡卡西聽見伊魯卡說的話只有抱怨，不情願的放開自己的雙手。

「要是給你繼續下去的話，這些東西就要堆到明天了。」伊魯卡怎麼會不知道卡卡西的個性，因此故意拒絕卡卡西。

「伊魯卡好過分喔！」卡卡西故意哀聲的說。

「有嗎？」伊魯卡的聲音像是無辜一般，然後沒有停下手邊的事情。

老夫老妻的生活其實在他們交往不久後就產生，卡卡西和伊魯卡的互動很平常，如果不是熟人的話還真的看不出來他們已經交往很久，看見這樣的情形卡卡西的友人總是會笑卡卡西說，他也太早進入老夫老妻的模式，卡卡西卻總是不以為意。

對於卡卡西而言，只要伊魯卡喜歡，用這樣的相處模式他也很願意，卡卡西很多時候都會尊重伊魯卡的意見，不過卡卡西也挺享受這樣的模式，感覺上能夠和伊魯卡這樣和平的相處，卡卡西真的感到很開心。

或許就是這樣的原因，卡卡西一點也不排斥老夫老妻的模式，偶爾卡卡西會花心思注入激情，用兩個人都可以接受的模式來營造情趣，他們之間也是會有生活情趣的，他們的生活不會那樣的單調，讓他們很喜歡現在的生活。

「這次你去很久，讓我有些擔心。」伊魯卡摸摸卡卡西的臉頰，擔心的神情顯現在臉上。

「對不起，讓你擔心了。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡，輕柔的動作就是不想要傷害自己的寶貝

「你一定都沒有好好的吃飯，把所有的心思都投入在工作當中。」伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的懷裡。

「我有好好吃飯，我不會讓你擔心的。」卡卡西開始把玩伊魯卡的頭髮，那墨色的頭髮是他的最愛。

「真的嗎？」伊魯卡多少有些懷疑卡卡西說的話，凝視卡卡西許久，確認卡卡西的確是沒有削瘦才放心的別開頭。

「我有聽你的話，你的話我怎敢不聽呢！」卡卡西輕輕的把伊魯卡抱在懷裡，伊魯卡感受到卡卡西的體溫而臉紅。

卡卡西怎麼會捨得讓自己親愛的伊魯卡擔心，卡卡西可是把伊魯卡當成寶貝般的呵護，對於卡卡西來說伊魯卡真的很重要，卡卡西很感謝上天把伊魯卡給他，伊魯卡真的對自己而言實在是太過重要。

這個人重要到無法失去，卡卡西發現自己一天沒待在伊魯卡的身邊就會覺得渾身不對勁，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形總是會感到好笑，不過這也反映出卡卡西的真實心情，兩人願意陪伴對方到老，從學生時代就在一起的他們自然也有吵架的情形出現，和好後他們又更加的珍惜在一起的情感。

他們可是捨不得失去對方的，寧可自己先走也不願意讓對方哭泣，從那個時候起他們兩人的心就已經靠在一起，一直到現在，直到死亡也不能把他們分離。


	4. 鼬雪

宇智波鼬，宇智波家的大少爺，因緣際會認識雪子，雪子貌美的外表和知性的內在讓鼬很喜歡她，很快的就對雪子展開追求，對此雪子一開始感到很困擾，畢竟雪子沒想到竟然會有人這樣熱烈的追求她，讓雪子感到很不習慣，多多少少對宇智波鼬這個人有點好奇。

「我回來了。」雪子打開店裡的門，對著裡面的人說。

「採購回來啦！算算時間也差不多要開店了。」伊魯卡探出頭來對雪子說。

「嗯！我馬上整理。」雪子進入自己的領域開始把材料給收拾好。

鼬對於雪子真的是一見傾心，非常希望可以和雪子在一起，不過雪子可是出了名的難追求，鼬想要打動雪子的芳心可是需要花一段時間的，鼬自然會用自己的方式來追求雪子的，鼬可是很希望可以和雪子在一起，這是鼬第一次有這麼認真的想法。

鼬很多時候對於女性都是抱持著玩玩的心態，鼬又不喜歡被束縛，因此大多數跟他交往的女性都是那種隨意玩玩的，而雪子卻是鼬唯一想要認真的女孩，或許是因為雪子天生的氣質吸引了鼬，那種不可侵犯的氣質讓鼬起了很大的興趣，不過鼬清楚，自己絕對不可以跟雪子玩玩，雪子可是會好好報復他的，就算他是宇智波家的大少爺也一樣。

「歡迎光臨，請問需要什麼？」今天剛好剩下雪子一個人在店裡，而鼬也剛好在今天踏入這家店中。

「你好，我想要買幾本書，可以幫我找一下嗎？」鼬很有禮貌的把書單拿給雪子。

「好的，馬上幫您找，您可以先去那裡坐下來稍等一下。」雪子微笑的帶領鼬來到位子上去。

「謝謝妳。」鼬看見雪子連忙倒水給自己。

雪子離開後鼬開始正大光明的觀察雪子，雪子專心到完全沒有感覺到鼬的視線，很輕鬆的把所有鼬要的書找齊，看見這樣的情形鼬覺得自己應該可以好好接觸雪子，鼬覺得自己第一次有種緊張的感覺，畢竟這是自己真心誠意的喜歡一個人。

「來，您要的書都已經找齊了，一共是1500元。」雪子微笑的把書拿給鼬。

「謝謝。」鼬掏出錢包把錢拿給雪子。

「謝謝光臨，歡迎再來。」雪子俐落的把書包好交給鼬。

「謝謝。」鼬把書接過手，然後準備離去。

雪子看見鼬的離去才放下心來，雪子知道鼬是誰，父母親所創立的公司有和宇智波家有生意上的往來，雪子對於鼬不算是很喜歡，畢竟鼬那些花邊新聞實在是讓雪子感到頭痛，偏偏鼬又想要追求自己，這點雪子可是苦惱很久。

「姊姊，我送書回來了，鹿丸那傢伙真討厭，要我過去一趟然後再送到客人手上。」鳴人回到店裡馬上跟自家的姊姊抱怨。

「小鹿本來就是這樣的人，你又不是不知道。」雪子拿出一杯牛奶給鳴人喝。

「姊姊，妳有心事嗎？臉色不好的樣子。」鳴人看見雪子忘記關水的樣子感到疑惑。

「有些事情煩心而已，沒事的。」雪子馬上把水龍頭給關好。

鼬回到家後覺得今天可以看見雪子真是很幸運的一天，不過鼬也很清楚因為自己的關係，雪子對於自己多少有些不太想要接近，那些風風雨雨的花邊新聞讓雪子感到不舒服，這點鼬也有點感覺到，鼬覺得自己必須要好好想個方法讓雪子可以接受自己的存在。

之後鼬決定常常去雪子所在的書店當中喝咖啡，鼬是個有能力的人，因此善用人根本就不是什麼問題，把所有重要的事情都處理好後，鼬一定會去書店當中的咖啡館報到，雪子看見每天鼬都會來報到的情形不知道要說什麼，只是靜靜的做自己的事情，有時候書店的人會很多，有時候會很少，兩人總是會安靜的不講話。

鼬和雪子要真的算上有說話，那就是鼬被雪子問說要點什麼的時候，一天就僅僅只說上那一句話，不過對於鼬的存在雪子幾乎可以說是選擇忽略，鼬覺得自己一定要拿出好形象給雪子看才可以，不然雪子真的會不理自己，雪子只是覺得鼬這個傢伙是下定決心要追自己。

「為什麼不問？」鼬很好奇雪子的反應是什麼，因此靜靜的看著雪子。

「我要問什麼？」雪子只是笑笑的反問鼬的問題，絲毫不在意鼬的不禮貌。

「如果說我想要追求妳，妳願意嗎？」鼬很大方的問雪子這個問題。

「當然可以，但前提是你要改善你花邊新聞的問題。」雪子微笑的把甜點放在桌上。

鼬發現到雪子對於自己的問題可以應對如流，對於自己的帥氣雪子一點也沒有動心的跡象，雪子不像是一般的女人看見帥氣的男人就會想要認識，鼬多少會覺得很挫敗，畢竟雪子是個很理智的女人，不會對於一個男人的外表而影響了她的判斷。

佐助看見自己的哥哥鼬挫敗的樣子感到好笑，佐助第一次可以看見自家的兄長這樣挫敗的樣子，沒想到竟然有女性可以讓自家的兄長這樣的挫敗，佐助看了真的很想笑，鼬真的覺得雪子很有挑戰性，自然希望可以把雪子給追到手。

「姊姊，妳真的不打算接受鼬哥哥嗎？」鳴人對此感到很大的疑問，他看見雪子俐落的把水果切片。

「嗯…要接受也不是不行，只是總覺得感覺沒那麼強烈，我也不喜歡一頭栽下去。」雪子多少也是有戀愛經驗的人，難免多多少少還是會好好的注意對象。

鼬每天來書店報到的情形多少有讓雪子心動，只是雪子多少還是不怎麼信任鼬，很怕到時候自己萬一陷下去的話，造成太大的傷害，這是雪子不想要看到的情形，因此雪子對任何事情都是那樣小心翼翼的去處理感情方面的事情，悲劇雪子一點也不想要看見。

「我們交往吧！」雪子決定好後跟鼬說出這句話來，鼬聽見後欣喜若狂。

「好。」鼬的表情馬上開心起來，只差沒有抱起雪子轉圈圈。

當兩人開始交往下去後，鼬發現雪子是不怎麼好討好的女性，如果用普通討好女性的方式去討好雪子，雪子肯定會不開心，鼬有時候真的不知道要如何討好雪子這樣的女性，雪子很安靜不多話，不會問自己說愛不愛他，會簡單的把事情給做好，鼬覺得雪子可以是個好妻子，但是絕對不會是好情人。

「感覺上和你交往就等於把妳娶回家，情人會做的事情妳從不要求，卻十足像是妻子一般。」鼬無奈的說出這句話來。

「如果說你和我交往不是要把我娶回家的話，我們現在大可以分手，我知道我不是好情人。」雪子替鼬做出一頓豐盛的晚餐。

雪子說出來的話讓鼬好好反省過，鼬覺得雪子說的也不是沒有道理，鼬曾經去問過自己的父母親，自己在商業聯姻中的女性是誰，甚至也問過自己的父母，如果自己可以找到他們理想中的女性，是不是可以解除那個婚約，當然這件事父母親答應，也告知鼬他的未婚妻是誰。

當鼬知道自己的未婚妻是雪子的時候感到很訝異，鼬完全沒想到自己的父母親會和雪子的父母親認識，後來鼬才從雪子的口中知道雪子自己已經知道這件事，只是雪子並沒有主動提起這件事，直到交往後他們兩人才鬧出許多的笑話。

「我回來了。」鼬看見雪子正在廚房忙碌的樣子，輕輕的從雪子的背後抱她。

「回來啦！公司的事情都處理好了？」雪子有點擔心的問著自己身後的人。

「當然，今天書店的生意怎樣？人很多吧！」鼬想起來今天經過書店的時候看見的情形。

「人的確很多，多虧小櫻和井野、雛田過來幫我。」鼬知道雪子口中說的那三個女孩並不是正式的員工，只是偶爾會到店裡幫忙賺取工讀費。

鼬覺得可以和雪子在一起真的很快樂，當初他們的爭鋒相對到現在濃情蜜意的情況，可是讓所有人都跌破眼鏡的，佐助以為自己的哥哥不會成功，鳴人則是擔心自己的姊姊能不能找到好伴侶，反而支持他們的是卡卡西和伊魯卡這對情人。

現在兩人同居在一起已經有一段時間了，鼬正在考慮要不要做出結婚的打算，鼬每天下午要是有空的時候，還是會過去那間轉角的書店當中喝杯咖啡，然後拿一本喜歡的書籍開始閱讀，看見雪子招呼客人忙碌的身影，鼬可是非常高興和有自信自己有這麼好的女友，鼬很喜歡欣賞雪子忙碌的身影。

鼬會好好的珍惜這份感情，能夠和雪子在一起讓鼬學到了很多的事情，因此鼬會好好的把握那些幸福，握在自己手中的幸福是一定要把握好的，這點對於他們兩人來說是很重要的，因為他們真的很愛對方，希望對方可以幸福。


	5. 寧鹿

奈良鹿丸是書商的孩子，也是鳴人的朋友，書店的書有絕大部分都是跟奈良家進貨的，日向寧次，雛田的堂哥，鳴人的學長，偶爾沒事的時候會和雛田一起來書店幫忙，是負責運送貨物的人，日向家的族長，雛田的父親日向日足很同意他們兩人在這裡工作。

「小鳴，綱手院長說要買一些醫書回去當教科書，最近新學期有許多新生。」寧次踏入店裡面聽見伊魯卡告訴鳴人這件事。

「好，我等等把書單拿給鹿丸那傢伙。」鳴人聽見這句話就表示店裡又要進貨。

「我可以幫忙嗎？鳴人，佐助不是要你今天去他那裡一趟。」寧次適時的提起這件事。

「我忘了呀！怎麼辦呀？」鳴人開始慌張起來。

「我送過去，你去佐助那裡。」寧次拍拍鳴人的頭，寧次向來把鳴人當作是自己的弟弟一般。

鳴人聽見寧次說的話，馬上把書單交給寧次，自己匆匆忙忙的出門去，主要是自己要是遲到的話，佐助一定不會放過鳴人的，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，寧次倒是很高興可以去找鹿丸，其實寧次老早就想要和鹿丸接觸，只是苦無機會罷了，這次有這樣好的機會他哪會放過。

寧次照著伊魯卡給予的地址去奈良家，手上拿著最近要進貨的書單，寧次的內心很高興自己可以去找鹿丸，寧次很清楚鹿丸每次口頭上抱怨很麻煩，卻總是會幫鳴人把所有的事情給處理好，他們兩人可以說是無話不談的好朋友，鳴人交友很廣這點寧次也是清楚的。

鹿丸可是提早過老人家的生活，這是寧次聽見鳴人這樣形容鹿丸的，不過寧次也清楚，最主要是因為鹿丸人懶的關係。

「您好，我找奈良鹿丸，請問他在嗎？」寧次禮貌性的問候一下。

「找我家那小子呀！啊啊！你是鳴人家的工讀生嘛！鹿丸那小子現在正在房間，書單給我就可以，你上去找他吧！」四角看見寧次想起來寧次是鳴人那裡的工讀生，有來過他們家幾次。

「好的，麻煩您了。」寧次很有禮貌的把書單交給四角。

「嗯！」四角點點頭就去找書單上面的書籍。

寧次來到鹿丸的房間有禮貌的敲敲鹿丸房間的門，鹿丸聽見敲門的聲音慵懶的回應，寧次打開門進入鹿丸的房間，鹿丸看見來人多少有些訝異。

「我還以為是鳴人過來，沒想到是你。」鹿丸看見寧次後冒出這句話。

「佐助有事情找他。」寧次直接解答鹿丸的疑惑。

「果然呀！」鹿丸馬上就懂是什麼意思。

「我已經把書單交給你父親了，只是想要上來看看你而已。」寧次簡單的告訴鹿丸自己的來意。

「嗯！那就陪我下棋吧！」鹿丸點頭，並且邀請寧次陪他下棋。

「好。」寧次乖乖的坐下來陪鹿丸下棋。

將棋寧次多少有學過一點，聽鳴人說鹿丸是很厲害的高手，除了雪子和四角之外，很少有人贏過鹿丸。

鹿丸要求寧次陪自己下棋，寧次的棋藝多少讓鹿丸有些驚艷，雖然是生手卻絲毫不馬虎，鹿丸覺得這次把寧次叫來陪自己下棋很有意義，寧次也很高興可以和鹿丸一起下棋。

「你雖然是生手，可是這盤棋下的不錯。」鹿丸給予寧次這個評價。

「謝謝，多少有學過一點。」寧次很高興可以得到鹿丸的稱讚。

「以後沒事就過來陪我下棋吧！」鹿丸說出這個提議。

「好。」寧次聽見鹿丸的提議感到很高興，表示自己又靠近鹿丸一步。

鹿丸雖然在其他方面很精明，可是對於感情的事情多少還是有些遲鈍，並不知道寧次是喜歡自己的，只是對於寧次的棋藝很有興趣，所以希望可以和寧次一起下棋，反而造就寧次可以靠近自己，這是鹿丸沒想到的事情。

只要寧次有時間幾乎天天到奈良家報到，四角和吉野看見這樣的情形知道寧次是喜歡自己的孩子，不過他們不打算干涉他們的感情，決定任由他們兩個自己發展，畢竟有人可以照顧自己的兒子他們可是放心許多。

鹿丸的個性只要嫌麻煩就不會去動手，有的時候連吃飯都會嫌麻煩，對此四角和吉野感到很無奈也很頭痛，現在多了寧次可以好好照顧鹿丸這件事他們感到很放心也很開心，這下子他們不需要對自己的兒子擔心太多。

「你吃的真少。」寧次難得看見鹿丸會出現在書店附設的咖啡館中。

「吃東西太麻煩了，有吃就好。」鹿丸看著盤子中的食物沒有想要動手的跡象。

「寧次，你餵鹿丸比較快，那傢伙根本就是懶得動手。」鳴人一邊收拾其他桌上的東西一邊對寧次說。

「我知道了。」寧次決定聽從鳴人的意見餵鹿丸把東西給吃完。

「我不想吃。」鹿丸就是不想咀嚼食物。

「不行，你太瘦了。」寧次的堅持讓鹿丸放棄，只好乖乖的開口讓寧次餵他吃東西。

寧次一直想要把鹿丸養肥，這是當寧次第一次見到鹿丸的時候的感想，他們兩人的感情在不知不覺當中已經像是情侶一般，儘管寧次或是鹿丸都沒有開口表達說喜歡對方，可是在旁人的眼裡他們兩人已經像是一對情侶一般。

鹿丸覺得有寧次照顧自己根本就不用擔心，寧次覺得鹿丸是個很需要操心的人，不過寧次也心甘情願的打理鹿丸的一切，兩個人還沒進入情侶模式就已經先進入老夫老妻的模式。

「你是打算把我養肥，每天照三餐盯著我吃。」鹿丸多少有些抱怨。

「你太瘦了，第一次看見你的時候，我就有這樣的想法。」寧次好笑的看著鹿丸。

「跟你交往到底划算不划算？」鹿丸對此有些疑惑。

「不管划算不划算，我們都已經交往了。」寧次把晚餐給端出來，沒有南瓜和水煮蛋，這兩樣都是他們兩人不喜歡吃的東西。

「然後我被你照顧的好好的，這也沒有不划算，我父母很喜歡你。」鹿丸感嘆自己的父母都已經把寧次當兒子了。

「這樣也沒什麼不好的，至少他們不會擔心你餓死。」寧次告訴鹿丸這件事。

「真是麻煩呀！」鹿丸只有這樣的感想。

寧次對於鹿丸的發言並沒有說什麼，鹿丸的個性本來就是這樣，寧次和鹿丸交往後常常聽鹿丸抱怨許多事情，可是當鹿丸抱怨過後還是會去做，鹿丸的口頭禪就是『真是麻煩。』

會有那樣的口頭禪和鹿丸的個性很符合，鹿丸本身就是討厭麻煩的人，因此要去處理麻煩的事情總是會這樣說，寧次對於鹿丸會這樣說一點也不訝異，似乎早就習慣鹿丸的個性，畢竟交往前寧次就知道鹿丸是這樣的人。

「鹿丸跟寧次交往後，根本就用不擔心會出事。」鳴人看見寧次和鹿丸的感情很好這樣說。

「至少不會擔心鹿丸會餓死。」佐助說話一向是不留情的，常常一針見血。

「呵呵！小鹿有個好歸宿實在是太好了。」雪子把飲料端出來給他們喝。

「以後就拜託寧次多多幫忙了，有寧次處理進貨的事情真讓人放心。」伊魯卡微笑的告訴他們。

「唉…你們。」鹿丸對於大家說的話實在不知道要怎樣回應。

「我會盡力而為的，請大家放心。」寧次可是很高興大家給予他們祝福的。

難得大家有時間出現在咖啡廳裡喝茶聊天的，鼬和卡卡西沒有說什麼，不過對於寧次和鹿丸也是衷心的給予祝福，寧次出色的能力配上鹿丸的天才可以說是絕配，加上鹿丸的個性很不會照顧自己，有了寧次的照顧，鹿丸可以說是無憂無慮，因此鹿丸的父母親會很放心的把鹿丸交給寧次的原因在這裡。

寧次絕對會把鹿丸照顧的很好，根本就不需要擔心那麼多，那樣無微不至的照顧可是會讓鹿丸產生依賴性，鹿丸就很難離開寧次，這個算盤寧次可是打的好好的，鹿丸也清楚寧次的算盤，不過甘願這樣下去，只能說感情的事情誰也勉強不來，感覺對了就會在一起。


	6. 我李

我愛羅，鳴人的好友之一，不過個性有些內向怕生，加上兄姐管的比較嚴格，不常出門，是在一次意外中兩人認識成為好朋友，小李，本名李洛克，書店的搬運工之一，是卡卡西的朋友凱所收養的孩子，個性開朗活潑有些好動，因此才在書店當搬運工。

「我愛羅，你來啦！」鳴人看見我愛羅打開門的樣子開心的說。

「嗯！」我愛羅本身話就不多，只是稍微點頭回應。

「好久沒有看見我愛羅了，手鞠姊姊和堪九郎哥哥管的真嚴格。」鳴人對於這件事感到不是很高興。

「我愛羅是他們家的寶貝，他們當然保護的很嚴格。」雪子輕輕敲了鳴人的頭。

鳴人和我愛羅聊的很開心，小李正在幫忙伊魯卡搬運書籍，我愛羅並沒有看過小李，多少覺得很好奇鳴人這裡什麼時候多了一位這樣的搬運工。

「鳴人，你家什麼時候多了一位搬運工了？」我愛羅不解的問鳴人。

「喔！小李呀！上個星期來的，好像是卡卡西哥哥的朋友的孩子。」鳴人順著我愛羅的視線看見小李。

「感覺是很有趣的人。」我愛羅的直覺是這樣告訴他的。

「小李很有趣，我們很合得來，姊姊說我們兩個都是熱血笨蛋。」鳴人抓抓頭說出自家姊姊的評語。

「看得出來。」我愛羅優雅的說出這句話。

「怎麼這樣，連我愛羅都這樣說。」鳴人聽見這句話多少有些哀怨，我愛羅卻笑笑的，我愛羅可是喜歡看見鳴人哀怨的表情。

小李是很盡責的搬運工，很多事情都做的很好，伊魯卡很喜歡小李這樣的個性，小李總是會努力的彌補自己的缺點，然後把事情做的很好，對此伊魯卡很滿意小李這個孩子。

只要是我愛羅來的時候都會偷偷地注意一下小李，我愛羅對小李的一切多少有些好奇，除了小李之外連遲鈍的鳴人都知道，因此大家很有默契的不說出來，我愛羅也不想要把這件事張揚出去，每次來書店都可以看見小李對我愛羅來說是很幸福的一件事情。

「小李，可以幫我把這些餐點端給那個紅頭髮的客人嗎？」雪子把托盤交給小李，請小李把東西拿給我愛羅。

「好的，小雪姊姊。」小李今天充當咖啡館的服務生，當然會把所有的事情給做好。

『還好有小李來幫忙，不然可就要天下大亂了。』雪子看見今天書店和咖啡館的人很多的樣子想。

「你好，這是你點的餐點。」小李把托盤放在桌上並告知我愛羅。

「謝謝！」我愛羅很有禮貌的跟小李道謝。

小李送完我愛羅的餐點後就去忙其他的事情，穿梭在人群之間把東西送到客人的手中，我愛羅感覺的出來每位客人對小李的評價很好，小李成為這家書店的搬運工和工讀生沒有多久，很多事情都開始上手，讓許多客人都很喜歡小李。

勤奮的小李可是這家書店的搶手服務生，雖然小李的外表不怎麼好看，可是熱血的個性讓很多人喜歡，做事又認真的小李從沒有把客人的餐點送錯，也沒有搞錯客人要的書籍，因此才會被大家評為是很好的服務生。

「小愛想要和小李認識交往？」今天雪子又看見我愛羅偷跑到書店當中。

「可以嗎？」我愛羅看著雪子問。

「小愛要去問本人不是比較好？」雪子笑笑的拿了我愛羅常吃、常喝的食物、飲料給我愛羅。

「嗯！我會試試看的。」我愛羅輕輕的點頭並接過餐點。

我愛羅正在想要怎樣去和小李表白，怎麼說小李都是他的初戀，我愛羅可是會小心翼翼的對待自己的初戀，我愛羅希望他的愛戀可以成功，不過鑑於小李是那樣的遲鈍，我愛羅可是要多加把勁才可以。

小李對我愛羅到底有沒有好感大家都不知道，小李可是很遲鈍的孩子，由於太過於遲鈍，因此我愛羅真的要傷腦筋，我愛羅看見這樣的情形決定去表白說清楚，要不然自己的愛戀會扼殺在小李的遲鈍當中。

「小李，我喜歡你。」這天我愛羅把小李約出來，然後大膽的跟小李表白。

「我愛羅…你…你…」小李已經開始語無倫次。

「我說我喜歡你，你呢？」我愛羅很堅定的和小李說。

「嗯！」小李安靜的點頭。

「那我們交往吧！」我愛羅直接了當的說。

「好。」小李害羞的點頭。

我愛羅很高興小李答應和自己在一起，小李的表情讓我愛羅覺得很好笑，也覺得小李是很可愛的人，或許就是這樣的可愛讓我愛羅喜歡上小李，讓我愛羅希望可以牽起小李的手走過一輩子的時間。

我愛羅和小李的相處很平凡，小李好動的個性總是會在出去玩的時候介紹許多地方給我愛羅，我愛羅和小李相處後個性慢慢開朗起來，我愛羅的家人看見這樣的情形只是微笑，看見我愛羅因為小李改變很多，大家很高興我愛羅可以和小李交往。

「我愛羅，你今天很高興？」小李已經可以從我愛羅面無表情的臉上讀出一些情緒。

「嗯！能夠和你出門，我真的很開心。」我愛羅自然很高興可以和小李一起出門遊玩。

自從兩人交往後，他們兩人都有很大的改變，小李的個性雖然還是那樣衝動，但是有我愛羅在的關係，衝動的個性也改了很多，做事又更加的努力，我愛羅喜歡看小李認真工作的樣子，小李向上努力的個性影響我愛羅很多。

我愛羅開始動手處理家族的事物，手鞠和堪九郎很高興我愛羅有這樣的成長，他們的父母親也很欣慰，因此他們很感謝小李這個孩子，並且不反對他們兩個交往，只要看見他們開心的在一起，我愛羅的家人都很高興，當然小李的養父凱也是，孩子們有個好歸屬對於他們來說是最好的事情。


	7. 再白

白是書店的常客，每天總是會到書店報到，因此跟鳴人、伊魯卡、雪子都認識，白有位相差許多歲的男友再不斬，他們兩人的感情很好，再不斬很忙的關係，所以白每天都會到書店來殺時間，等待再不斬來接他，這點鳴人他們都很清楚。

「白，今天還是老樣子嗎？」雪子笑笑問剛進來的人。

「是的，謝謝你，小雪姊姊。」白拿著書微笑的說。

白清秀的面貌白皙的皮膚總是會讓人誤認為女生，當初鳴人第一眼見到白的時候真的把白誤認為女生，還好是白已經習慣，不著痕跡的告訴鳴人說自己不是女性，鳴人多多少少有些尷尬，不過也是這個原因讓他們兩人成為好朋友。

白是再不斬撿回家的孩子，或者應該說白的父母親去世後剩下的依靠，白和再不斬以前就是鄰居，再不斬是白仰慕的大哥哥，白大概七歲的時候父母親因為空難的關係而過世，無依無靠的白被親戚丟來丟去，再不斬看見這樣的情形決定收養白，後來不知道為什麼兩個人就這樣成為戀人。

「來，這是請你的蛋糕。」雪子把剛剛做好的蛋糕放在白的桌子上。

「謝謝。」白很高興可以吃到雪子親手做的蛋糕，再不斬去上班的這段時間，白就會待在書店中，往往午餐也是在這裡解決的。

白是個學生，大學生，剛好就是書店附近的大學的大學生，鳴人也是附近的高中生，白只要沒課就會待在這裡，再不斬上班的地點距離書店很近，兩人說好白可以在書店當中的咖啡館中等待再不斬，偶爾白也會在書店當中挑選一些自己喜歡的書，然後買下來。

咖啡館的設計也有放一些書籍供人閱讀，想要的人甚至可以買走，白就已經買走好幾本書，再不斬知道這件事後苦笑，不過對於自己的伴侶那麼喜歡閱讀，再不斬也不會阻止，反而是請伊魯卡和雪子幫他好好的照顧白。

「白，對不起，讓你久等。」再不斬匆匆的進入咖啡館裡面找白。

「我沒有等很久喔！再不斬哥哥。」白輕輕的把書闔上收拾好東西和再不斬一起離開。

再不斬臨走前跟雪子點頭，表示感謝雪子照顧白，雪子看見這樣的情形只是微笑沒多說什麼，再不斬牽起白的小手溫柔的看著白，他們兩個雖然很少有親密的動作，可是看得出來感情真的很好。

白多多少少有依賴再不斬的現象，可能是因為父母早逝的關係，加上再不斬又很疼愛白這個孩子，造成白總是會刻意去依賴再不斬，再不斬也不介意白這樣依賴自己，對於白這個孩子再不斬真的是很疼愛，比任何人都疼愛。

「你好，歡迎光臨。」再不斬和白踏入書店當中就聽見鳴人有朝氣的聲音。

「小鳴，上次我訂的書到了嗎？」白走到櫃檯問鳴人。

「已經到了，給你。」鳴人把白要的書拿出來並且打包好。

「多少錢？」再不斬問出這句話。

「一共是600元。」鳴人收下再不斬拿出來的錢。

白開心的拉著再不斬一起到咖啡廳的位子上坐下來，服務生看見他們坐下後馬上拿菜單給他們，白很開心今天可以和再不斬一起吃飯，再不斬看見白的笑容只是微笑，今天是他的休假日，可以和白一起出來逛街吃飯很不錯。

再不斬看見白點了許多他會吃的東西，這家店白很常來，再不斬安心的給白去點餐，再不斬也很感謝這裡的人這樣的告訴他家的白，再不斬發現到白真的很喜歡這裡，每次約會的地點一定會在這裡吃東西，這家書店真的很有人情味，是白最喜歡的地方之一。

「來，這是你們點的餐點。」雪子親自把餐點送到他們的桌上。

「小雪姊姊，今天有送蛋糕嗎？」白真的很喜歡吃雪子做的蛋糕。

「當然有囉！飯後甜點等你們吃完後會送上的。」雪子微笑的替他們擺好餐點。

再不斬知道白很少會露出笑容，平常大家看見的笑容都是有距離的，在這家店白會展現出真心的笑容來，再不斬喜歡看白露出真心的笑容，白露出真心的笑容的時候是那樣的可愛，再不斬希望白可以永遠這樣天真活潑，就像個天使一樣不受到任何人的干擾。

再不斬知道白在父母親過世後就沒露出什麼笑容來，再不斬很總是會很擔心白，不過看見現在這樣的情形，再不斬反而放心許多，看見白交到朋友，又喜歡和人相處的樣子，再不斬真的很替白高興。

「來，甜點。」雪子端來白喜歡吃的甜點。

「好好吃喔！」白吃了第一口馬上笑的很開心。

再不斬看見白高興的樣子只是微笑，白很喜歡吃甜點，這點再不斬很清楚，不過有時候再不斬會禁止白吃那麼多甜點，畢竟再不斬發現到白有點過於愛吃甜點，對白的健康著想，再不斬多少一定會禁止的。

「別吃太多，對身體不好。」再不斬摸摸白的頭。

「好，可是這裡的甜點真的很好吃。」白告訴再不斬這件事。

「我知道，看你每次來這裡就曉得。」再不斬可是很清楚白的行蹤的。

「再不斬哥哥很忙，所以我會在這裡乖乖的等，久了就喜歡上這裡。」白對再不斬說自己的心聲。

「很對不起，最近因為工作很忙疏於照顧你。」再不斬對此感到很抱歉。

「沒有喔！再不斬哥哥對我很好。」白真的很喜歡和再不斬在一起。

再不斬摸摸白的頭，和白在一起的感覺的確是很好，白已經習慣再不斬在自己的身邊，要是突然換人的話，白肯定會承受不了這件事的，因此不管怎樣白都不會離開再不斬。

再不斬也會用自己的方式去疼愛白，再不斬一直、一直呵護白這個孩子，當初白那樣無助的眼神讓再不斬感到心疼，現在可以看見白的笑容，再不斬自然很高興，也希望白可以這樣快樂下去，他們已經不能離開對方了。

再不斬知道自從白闖入自己的生命中後，白就一直都是他的支柱，所以他只要看見白開心的笑容就好，工作上的疲勞回到家看見白的笑容就完全不見，白的笑容可是可以治癒很多人的。

「謝謝光臨。」吃完餐點後，再不斬和白一起離開書店。

「小雪姊姊，謝謝招待。」白不忘回頭和雪子說這句話。

「不客氣。」雪子微笑的看著他們離開，並且開始收拾餐盤。

白挽著再不斬的手依偎在再不斬的身上的那個樣子，旁人看了都知道他們是一對很好的情侶，似乎不管發生什麼事情那個高大的男人都會保護好這個可愛的孩子，再不斬對於這樣親密的動作也不排斥，反而很高興白這樣做。

親密的動作表示他們兩人已經可以互相信任，再不斬很高興白是這樣信任自己的，他的白已經長大了，是他今生認定的伴侶，以後要永遠在一起的伴侶，他們會牽著對方的手一直走下去的。


	8. 志牙

油女志乃和犬塚牙是一起長大的好友，同時也因為父母親再婚的關係而成為兄弟，他們兩人都是鳴人認識的人，所喜歡的的東西也不一樣，志乃喜歡昆蟲，牙喜歡動物，最喜歡的動物是狗。

志乃偶爾會去書店買一些跟昆蟲有關的書籍，牙的話則是會帶赤丸過去和鳴人一起玩耍，鳴人的朋友大多都是青梅竹馬，附近的街坊鄰居大家都認識，以前牙、鳴人、鹿丸、丁次是街坊鄰居都知道的有名的搗蛋鬼，往往把大家都氣死就是。

「鳴人，我們出去玩！」牙打開大門大聲說。

「我沒空，今天有很多貨要上架。」鳴人也用大嗓門回答牙。

「我幫你，然後一起去玩。」牙直接過去幫鳴人。

「好！」鳴人自然很高興有人幫忙。

「牙，在書店當中安靜點。」志乃不喜歡牙的大嗓門。

「志乃也來啦！那就一起幫忙吧！」鳴人手上拿了很多書探出頭來看見他們兩人。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是微笑，有了志乃和牙的幫忙一定可以很快就把事情給處理好，志乃和牙這對兄弟可是很好的助手，其實私底下大家都知道志乃和牙並不是像是表面上看見的這樣，他們兩人其實是情侶。

志乃的父親和牙的母親兩人是再婚的對象，他們也知道志乃和牙是情侶的這件事，不過他們選擇不去干涉他們，要他們自己去處理感情方面的事情，對於這樣的情形志乃和牙很感謝自己的父母親，他們也努力的扮演好兒子的角色，讓自己的父母親安心。

「你們三個辛苦了。」雪子端出飲料來給他們喝。

牙看見有飲料和點心馬上動手吃，志乃看見牙這樣實在不知道要說什麼，牙一向是動手比動腦快，每次的成績幾乎可以說是吊車尾，常常要志乃幫忙補習，不過牙的體育成績很好，跟鳴人比是數一數二的，志乃反而在研究方面是很有才華的。

「慢慢吃，又不會有人跟你搶。」志乃告訴牙，然後幫牙擦掉嘴邊上的奶油。

「鳴人會。」牙狼吞虎嚥的吃下點心。

志乃聽見這句話實在不知道要說什麼，志乃不愛吃點心所以會把自己的份給牙，鳴人的話雪子總是會多準備一些讓他吃，根本就不會去跟牙搶點心，又不是丁次那個孩子，志乃對牙只有滿滿的無奈和寵溺。

牙的個性讓志乃往往不知道要說什麼，志乃從以前就很寵牙，對於牙這個人會用自己的方式去溺愛，家裡的人總是說志乃太寵牙，志乃卻覺得這不是什麼大問題，情人就是要這樣寵的，喜歡的人就是要拿來疼的，這是志乃的認知。

「我吃飽了，謝謝小雪姊姊的招待。」牙一定會說出這句話。

「不客氣。」雪子聽見這句話只是笑笑的。

「謝謝！」志乃也很有禮貌的說出這句話。

「今天謝謝你們兩個的幫忙。」鳴人開心的跟他們道謝。

志乃和牙只是點頭沒說什麼，鳴人突然接到佐助的電話，要自己去找他，志乃和牙只好自己去逛街，牙對於這樣的情況沒有說什麼，佐助的佔有慾本來就很強，自從他們兩個交往後想要約鳴人幾乎都要經過佐助的同意。

志乃和牙自己去逛也很高興，偶爾他們兩個也是可以這樣約會的，志乃可是把牙當作是自己的寶物在保護，兩個人也是擁有共同的興趣，可以好好一起約會對他們來說是很快樂的。

志乃喜歡看牙開心的笑臉，每次看見牙開心的笑臉志乃就會很高興，牙所有的喜怒哀樂都會影響志乃，志乃的心就是跟著牙的情緒起伏上上下下的，有時候志乃還挺討厭這樣的自己，不過志乃也清楚這是每個戀愛的人都會發生的現象。

「志乃，你最近的功課研究的怎樣了？」牙想要最近志乃總是會埋首在研究當中。

「已經有成果了，不需擔心。」志乃的昆蟲研究可是連大人都要佩服的。

「這樣你會有比較多的時間陪我囉？」牙突然問出這句話來。

「當然。」志乃點頭。

牙很高興志乃有時間陪伴自己了，能夠和志乃在一起牙就會乖乖的忍受那些事情，牙很清楚志乃的那些研究真的很重要，因此不管怎樣牙不會在志乃做研究的時候打擾他，那時候的牙會非常的寂寞。

對於寂寞的牙，志乃感到很抱歉，現在有了許多的時間可以陪伴牙，志乃當然會用這些時間好好的陪伴自己最愛的人，他們非常珍惜可以在一起的時間，從不會因為對方的興趣就傷了和氣，對於他們來說，最重要的就是和對方在一起，其他的都可以包容。

志乃和牙珍惜這自己的幸福，讓他們的家人看見很欣慰，只有珍惜自己的人生才有可能掌握自己未來的命運，志乃和牙的命運既然分開不了，那就好好的珍惜，他們會把握他們自己的幸福，然後決定自己的命運。

這些都是鳴人教會他們兩人的，畢竟鳴人和佐助走來也是不易，佐助可是有名集團的孩子，志乃和牙不過就是平凡的人家，對於可以把握自己的幸福是那樣的開心和珍惜，他們相信可以永遠和對方在一起，一起走過這一生。


	9. 自蛇

自來也和大蛇丸是綱手的青梅竹馬，他們也是一起長大的學生，剛好都是同位老師所教導的學生，自來也算是鳴人的導師，大蛇丸也是，自來也和大蛇丸在一起已經很久的時間，這是大家都知道的事情。

「鳴人，你這臭小子，已經很久沒過來看我們了，是跑到哪去了？」自來也難得出現在書店當中，正在教訓鳴人。

「好色仙人，我哪有沒去找你和大蛇丸老師，我上次去你們根本不在好嗎？」鳴人一邊躲過自來也的攻擊一邊說。

「少來！」自來也繼續攻擊鳴人。

「我有，不信你問姊姊。」鳴人大聲的反駁。

「自來也老師，上次我們有去找過您，但您不在家，所以我們只好去找綱手老師。」雪子端出飲料給大家喝。

大蛇丸優雅的看著自來也教訓鳴人的樣子，鳴人那個孩子一直都是他們看著長大的，當然也包含雪子，鳴人的父親水門剛好也是自來也的學生，因此雪子和鳴人都是他們看著長大的孩子。

大蛇丸知道自來也很疼鳴人那個孩子，鳴人已經跟自己的孫子沒有什麼兩樣，自來也可是非常的在意鳴人會不會去看他，大蛇丸很少在意這種事情，不過鳴人那小子到他們家，可是把活力帶到他們家，就像是陽光一樣。

大蛇丸也清楚自己的學生佐助正在和鳴人交往的這件事，自來也挺不喜歡佐助那個孩子的，似乎是因為搶走鳴人的關係，畢竟自來也已經把鳴人當作是自己的孫子一般，自己的孫子被搶走當然會不高興。

「你要教訓到什麼時候？飯菜都涼了，不是說想吃小雪弄的餐點嗎？」大蛇丸  
好整以暇的告訴自來也。

「這次就原諒你。」自來也說完馬上過去和大蛇丸一起吃飯。

「好色仙人真討厭。」鳴人嘟著嘴抱怨這件事。

大蛇丸聽見這句話沒有說什麼，他們家的小陽光的確會說出這樣的話來，自來也和大蛇丸也不會去計較，大蛇丸是個很挑食的人，卻很愛吃雪子弄的東西，對於今天的飯菜非常的滿意，臉上可說是掛滿了笑容。

「很滿意今天小雪弄的飯菜？」自來也看見愛人臉上的笑容問。

「嗯！」大蛇丸點頭。

自來也很喜歡看大蛇丸的笑臉，大蛇丸很少會笑，自來也總是要想盡方法讓大蛇丸的臉上出現笑容，不過那不是一件簡單的事情，因此自來也會用許多的方式來討大蛇丸歡心，大蛇丸對於自家情人的舉動只有鄙視，但也清楚那是自來也的個性，他所愛的人。

大蛇丸覺得自己和自來也在一起根本就是被拐，自己根本就是瘋了才會和自來也在一起，或許也是自來也的那股衝勁讓自己想要和他在一起，大蛇丸對於自己的感情很少去探究，自來也的確是帶給大蛇丸很多的快樂，這是不可否認的事情，大蛇丸對此感到很開心。

『果然是喜歡上一個笨蛋了。』大蛇丸內心當中有了這樣的感慨。

大蛇丸看著自來也跟鳴人打鬧在一起的樣子不知道要說什麼，都已經老大不小的人，卻總是喜歡和年輕人一起打鬧，如果不是店裡現在沒有很多人的話，鳴人自然不會跟自來也打鬧，怎麼說他們兩個師徒的感情好到不行。

「大蛇丸老師？」佐助進入書店當中看見自己的直屬教授有些納悶。

「來接鳴人？」大蛇丸一眼就看穿佐助的目的。

「是的。」佐助點頭。

「等等吧！自來也在敘舊。」大蛇丸可不希望自來也出現失望的表情。

佐助聽見大蛇丸的話只是點頭，自來也可是大蛇丸的伴侶，怎麼樣都不可以去得罪的，佐助可是很清楚得罪大蛇丸的情形會怎樣，因此不管怎樣都不會去阻止鳴人他們敘舊的。

「你偶爾也該放鬆一下，佐助。」大蛇丸喝了一口咖啡，並且告訴自己的徒弟。

「我知道，只是最近公事很多，鼬希望我幫忙。」佐助當然懂大蛇丸的意思。

「別輕忽自己少了和情人的相處，那可是很嚴重的。」大蛇丸很久以前做過這件事，後來真的很後悔自己做了這樣的事情。

「我會注意的，老師。」佐助知道這種事情真的不能輕忽。

自來也和鳴人看見大蛇丸和佐助正在聊天的樣子馬上過去，鳴人一定會跟佐助撒嬌，自來也看見大蛇丸臉上的笑容只是微笑，坐在大蛇丸旁邊的自來也總是會細心的呵護自己驕傲的愛人，大蛇丸白皙的皮膚可是自來也的最愛，同時自來也喜歡在大蛇丸白皙的皮膚上留下記號。

自來也的大手覆蓋在大蛇丸過於白皙的手上，大蛇丸忽略不了從自來也手中傳過來的熱源，那是他最喜歡的體溫，自來也的體溫一向比大蛇丸還要高，應該說大蛇丸的體溫本來就比常人來的低，大蛇丸卻很喜歡自來也的偏高的體溫。

從學生時代他們就在一起，或許就是這個原因，加上又是在一起那麼多年，大蛇丸自然會很喜歡自來也那偏高的體溫，兩人在一起多少有互補的情況出現，綱手常常對他們有這樣的評價，三人常常會聚在一起聊天，綱手會如此的調侃他們，自來也和大蛇丸也已經習慣綱手的調侃。

「自來也，你覺得佐助和小鳴會很像我們嗎？」大蛇丸突然問自來也這個問題。

「的確很像，佐助那傢伙有你的影子。」自來也一直以來有這樣的感覺。

「也是，畢竟是我教出來的學生。」大蛇丸對佐助可是很有自信的。

「鳴人那傢伙可是我的寶貝學生，他們父子都是。」自來也有種感慨的感覺。

大蛇丸懂自來也的意思，經過這麼久的時間，他們兩人的愛情還是不會改變，當初決定攜手走下去的決心，到現在依然還存在，他們在佐助和鳴人的身上看見當年他們的影子，曾幾何時那種感覺又回到他們的身上。

愛情不過就是如此，他們堅固的感情不會因為任何事情的變化而改變，他們擁有的一切讓他們如此的幸福，自然也會希望自己的學生可以堅持下去，可以跟他們一樣 擁有這樣的幸福，歲月在他們的身上留下痕跡，同時也在他們的愛情當中留下不可抹滅的痕跡，代表著他們的幸福，那永不改變的幸福。（全文完）


End file.
